Percy Jackson and the War of the Americas
by hellcatfighter
Summary: On a trip to America, Percy Jackson discovers a whole new type of gods-the Aztec gods. What will happen? Will the two worlds collide eventually? Will a new war start? Thw first story of the America Triology.
1. Prologue: First Council

**Percy Jackson and the War of the Americas**

**Prologue: First Council**

Ten pairs of eyes stared out of darkness in a circle. A pair of black eyes, seemingly like voids sucking out the darkness, spoke first.

"The Greek gods are starting to be a nuisance."

Another with one pink and one blue eye rolled its eyes and leaned back. "I don't see any harm in communicating with them. It's not a crime. Especially that girl, Elisa. She's quite intelligent."

"Are you questioning my leadership, Ometeotl? I thought all the gods had agreed not to have any interactions with gods from other civilizations during the Antarctica treaty. And you're not supposed to even look at those…infidels!"

"Oh. So Tezcatlipoca's jealous, aren't you? You stupid little-"

The creature called Ometeotl fell into a hole in the ground. "Any more questions? Or should I throw a few more of you down into Mictlan?" the creature named Tezcatlipoca growled. Its eyes narrowed into slits.

A strange hissing sound rang out from the end of the table between the creatures. It seemed to emit from two different pairs of eyes. "It seems so funny that you dare to threaten usss. You don't have the authority. Even if I wasss sssent into Mictlan, you would still have my sssonsss and daughtersss to worry about." It spoke with two layers of voices.

"Your sons and daughters are too busy squabbling with each other than trying to fight me, especially that stupid son of yours over there. I still don't believe that he even got a place on this council!"

A creature with green eyes banged his hand on the table. "Insulting me means insulting the people of Tenochtitlan! I shall declare war on-"

The creature with two pairs of eyes stood up to its full height. There were suddenly thousands of eyes blinking out in the gloom, as it looked down at the other creatures around it. "Sssit down, Huitzilopochtli. You are in no ssstate to declare war on Tezcatlipoca. He is, after all, the supreme god after Quetzalcoatl." Tezcatlipoca rose up to its full height. "Are you challenging me, Coatlicue?"

Coatlicue eyes widened. "Never, my lord. I was just sssuggesssting that Quetzalcoatl may be better suited than you for this job."

"Fine." Tezcatlipoca sat down. It then suddenly stood up and unleashed his full power onto Coatlicue. The red light illuminated the room. The light soon revealed the faces of the creatures sitting around the room.

The creature named Tezcatlipoca, the supreme god after Quetzalcoatl, was part-human, part-animal creature, with a human body and a jaguar's head and tail, simply named animalistic human, or human with jaguar head and tail, or even more simply, a Jaman.

Coatlicue, on the other hand, was far more terrifying than a human with a jaguar's head and tail. It had two serpent heads, which explains the two pairs of eyes, a necklace made of human hands, hearts and skulls. Its feet and hands are adorned with claws. But the most terrifying of all was her 'skirt'. It was made us of writhing snakes.

Huitzilopochtli was quite like a hummingbird. He had a long beak replacing his mouth and wings instead of arms, but otherwise, he was quite like a human. He shall be named a hummingman.

A human with a crocodile's head, tail and feet sat at the end of the table. A crocman. Next to the crocman sat a young lady with a dress of rippling waves. Across her a creature was staring out with empty eyeholes. It had eyeballs, but they were dangling ten centimeters below his eyeholes, connected only by his tendons and nerves. It had a human body, but without skin. All its muscles, blood vessels, bones were showing out. A beautiful woman sat next to Tezcatlipoca, with a dress exposing a lot of skin. Next to her sat an ordinary –looking man with a stick in his hand and a flower on his ear. Near the end of the table sat a person with a black skeleton mask and a distinctive red and white "candy-cane stripes" painted on his bare chest. It had a bow and a quiver of arrows strung across its shoulders. He also had a net beside him on the ground. There was a hole in the middle of two creatures beside an empty seat and another empty seat elevated by a platform at the front of the table.

Tezcatlipoca continued to blast away. Coatlicue slowly dissolved, leaving only a few snakes slithering into the shadows. The light slowly faded. If you could see through this darkness, you could see that Tezcatlipoca was trying to smile with its jaguar face, but failing miserably. It looked more like a grimace. "I killed her! I KILLED HER! Now," He moved towards the empty chair while the other creatures stared in shock, "I shall claim my rightful place!" As it sought to sit down, a slithering sound came from the shadows. Tezcatlipoca froze when it heard the sound of it. Footsteps soon followed.

"Ha! You can't kill me that easssily, Tezcatlipoca!" Coatlicue walked out of the shadows. "And look who I brought back!" It said with barely concealed glee.

Ometeotl walked out. "You'll have to do better than that to kill me, Tezcatlipoca." It said in a dark voice, blue and pink eyes flashing. "And don't you dare sit down on that seat, Tezcatlipoca. You aren't the guy I thought you were. I'm deflecting." A murmur went through the amassed creatures.

Tezcatlipoca narrowed its eyes and said, "So you're going over to that bearded old man, aren't you?"

"No. I'm a free agent. But I am going to announce this before I go." Its eyes turned and faced the creatures at the table. "I'm not forcing you, but I believe that Tezcatlipoca isn't a nice and kind leader to the Aztecs. So, I suggest you all desert. He's just not worth trusting. I'll rather have Quetzalcoatl to be the supreme god." After that, he disappeared into thin air.

Tezcatlipoca rose to its full height. "Anyone of you trying to desert like that mouse dung?"

Coatlicue boldly said, "I am." and disappeared into thin air.

The creatures, or gods as they called them started to disappear one by one, leaving Tezcatlipoca standing alone.

"Crap." Tezcatlipoca trying to sit down on the elevated chair. As if having an invisible ray shield, Tezcatlipoca was catapulted into the end of the room and smashed into the wall. "Double crap." He brushed off the dusted and disappeared.

**Author's note:**** Yo guys! Really exhausting work for a twelve year old born in HK! Sorry I didn't update for like, half a year.I reckoned that I would need a better start to my story than that goofy chapter one so I decided to do this. Anyway, look over it and comment! Considering a major rerun on chapter one. Go ManU! Simon Lam, logging out.**


	2. First Encounters

**Percy Jackson and the War of the Americas**

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

_Percy's POV_

It's been two years since I've went back to Camp Half-Blood from the Roman camp. A lot of things have changed since the war with the Titans. The camp has been redesigned by Annabeth, my girlfriend. The amount of campers has tripled, and Jason, Piper and Leo have decided to stay at camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth and I were now going to Mexico, on some 'official business' of the gods. We were now taking an airplane to Mexico City, the capital of Mexico. 'Cause it's 'god business', so I don't get burned to a crisp by Zeus.

I turned my head a little bit and saw Annabeth leaning on my shoulder and drooling on my shirt as she slept.

"Hey wise girl, we're going to land."

No response.

"Hello there, we're going to land."

No response either. Time for drastic measures.

"Hey wise girl, I'm going to IM the camp and tell them you're dating Tyson behind my back."

Annabeth shot up and said "DON'T YOU DARE PERSEUS JACKSON!"

She tackled me and I banged my head against the airplane window. After a slight skirmish that lasted for five minutes, all the passengers on the plane were all watching us. My face became as red as a tomato.

As we went off the airplane, I whispered to her "You drool in your sleep."

"Never."

I simply pointed at the wet stain on my shirt.

She blushed and turned her head away.

At the arrival hall at the airport, we looked around for our contact. After waiting for half an hour, we decided to take the matter to our own hands.

Just as Annabeth hailed a taxi, a pretty girl, just 13 or 14 years old, tapped my on the shoulder.

"Hi, are you Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" she said with a dazzling smile, "I'm your contact."

_Annabeth's POV_

Our contact's name was Elisa, and she was a child of Demeter. She pulled us over to a limousine and pushed us into the compartment.

"Courtesy of a god," she said with a giggle.

I was shocked at what I saw. The back compartment was occupied with a loveseat, and there were pictures all over the place of me and Percy kissing.

I looked over to see Percy's reaction but he just shrugged and walked in as if nothing had happened.

Still giggling, Elisa said to the driver "Marquis Reforma Hotel & Spa, please. And drive slowly to let the lovebirds relax." She giggled again.

The driver looked over his shoulder, and to our surprise, he was Hermes. "Let the lovebirds relax, huh? Definitely!" he said with his radiant smile.

The loveseat was so small; I was forced to sit on Percy's lap. As we were getting comfortable, Hermes said "Well as you know, you're going on 'god business', so you'll have to meet Artemis and her hunters. You'll-"

"Artemis and her hunters? Poof! They never understand the meaning of love." Said Aphrodite as she appeared behind me.

"Was it you who made this place? " I asked.

"Well duh, and I thought you were a daughter of Athena who knows everything."

"As I said," Hermes quickly said to block the conversation, "Artemis needs your help to capture or destroy a creature named a Balrog. It's a creature that lives on fire, and its whole body is literally, on fire. There was a huge wildfire near Mexico City, so we suspect that it is near. Apollo should also be here now, as he's going to help you with the quest."

Just as Hermes finished there was a bright flash on my left and Apollo appeared.

"Well hello guys, what's up? Ah, wait. I sense a poem's coming up! When-"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, top-class Apollo. So why is the traffic so slow?"

"It's the Day of the Dead, wise girl, of course its crowded!" Seaweed brain said."I thought you knew everything!"

"Hades is supposed to be somewhere here now." Hermes said.

"Someone called? I've been so busy that I fry anyone in my way and-oh, it's you." Hades sneered. "The golden boy of Olympus."

"Hello uncle." Hermes said with a cherry wave.

"How on Earth did Zeus take care of his sons when they were little?" muttered Hades under his breath as Hermes drove the limousine into the hotel.

_Nobody's POV (not Odysseus, silly)_

Hermes checked them in, and soon they riding up a glass lift to their respective rooms.

"Reserved for the two lovers," giggled Aphrodite with pleasure as she opened the door to Annabeth and Percy's suite. "Eros made a complete makeover to this place, you know."

The room itself was decorated with hearts and doves all over the place. There were also pictures of Eros and Aphrodite all over the place.

"Seriously, why would anyone worship Aphrodite or Eros?" Annabeth said as she and Percy dumped their luggage into the wardrobe.

_In the next suite_

"Those two are so cute together!" said Aphrodite as she spied at them through a spy camera equipped behind a photo of Eros.

"Hey Hades, where's your wife? And where's my dear little sister?" Apollo said from the bathroom.

"She's coming." Hades said, checking on his long and twisted fingernails nonchalantly.

"I still can't find out why you're so distant." Apollo said, rolling his eyes.

"I like it. Makes me feel cold and powerful. No weakness must be shown."

"Have you been reading Batman?" Artemis said walking through the open door with her hunters in tow.

"Who's Batman? Where is he? He sounds cool."

"Don't try to con me, uncle. You've been reading Batman comics, haven't you?"

"How can you even say that? I'm not that childish to read comics!" Hades scoffed as he faded away into mist.

"Ha! Hades going back to the underworld to continue his reading of Batman. How pathetic. I still don't understand men." Artemis said, just before being tackled by Apollo from behind.

"Little sis!"

"Jeez, stop being such a baby, brother." as she pushed Apollo off her.

"Just relax, sis. Aren't we on holiday?"

"No, we aren't. So get up and move it. You're a disgrace in front of my hunters. We're going down now. And that includes you, Aphrodite. Stop slobbering over your 'beautiful pairing skills'. We got work to do."

Apollo whispered quietly from the corner. "Was she even invited? What can SHE do?"

"I have no idea," Artemis hissed, "but you wouldn't want to make her go away. Remember Eros?"

Apollo paled considerably. "You've got a point, sis. You know best."

"Well, that's good." Artemis said watching her hunters make a long detour away from Aphrodite-occupied territory. She then knocked Apollo's head. "And don't call me sis in front of my hunters!"

_Percy's POV_

As soon as we went out of the hotel, we were hit by the screaming and the roaring of the crowd. They were burning a huge paper statue of a ghost right in front of us. Artemis had prohibited the Hunters except Thalia to go out, because 'the streets are filled with men'.

Hades and Persephone walked out of the crowd and dragged us away to a corner "As this is the Day of the Dead, you'll all have the listen to my orders." He glared at Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes pointedly. "Especially you gods."

"Fine by me." Hermes said. "But can I, you know, er…"

"Steal things?"

Hermes nodded his head.

"How can you even think of such a thought in this great and holy festival?"

"Come on, just a toffee skull."

"Sorry kid. I got my rules. Just do your job as the messenger."

"What on Earth is that?" I heard from Annabeth from my side, suddenly pulling out her dagger.

"Who are you?" Hermes asked as he pulled out George and Martha.

"_Yeah, who is he_?" said Martha.

"_I like rats._"

"_Shut up, George! That's completely irrelevant!_"

"_So what? I like-_"

"Shut up you two. Laser mode please. As I said, who are you?"

A puma landed right in front of us. Its black fur glinted in the moonlight. "I am Acolnahuacatl, god of Mictlan, the underworld. Who are YOU?"

**Author's Note****: ****Completely changed! I completely changed the Hades scene because of criticism of Hades being to OMG. And the Balrog was completely taken from the Lord of the Rings. Really sorry! Couldn't think of a better one! J.R. Tolkien rocks! Man. U completely knocked everyone in the friendlies out! Really looking forward to the next season.**


	3. First Skirmish

**Chapter 2: First Skirmish**

_A black-colored puma jumped in front of us. "I am __Acolnahuacatl__, god of Mictlan, the underworld. Who are you?"_

**Percy's POV**

"I AM THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD! YOU ARE JUST A MERE WEAKLING! YOU ARE JUST A-"

"What a great time to have Uncle Hades have one of his temper tantrums again." signed Hermes.

"STUPID GOD WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE UNDERWORLD! AND YOU, HERMES, SHUT UP!"

"So," the black puma said evilly, "You're Hades and you're Hermes?"

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME WITHOUT RESPECT!" Hades yelled as he charged towards the puma while Hermes and Apollo tried to hold him back.

"You chose to attack first and I'll take that as a threat." The puma snarled and leapt at Hades. Apollo and Hermes fumbled with their weapons as they let go of Hades. Hades and the puma were going to collide any second now… and I pulled out Riptide, just in case.

The puma extended its claws… and Hades vanished into thin air. He must have used his Helm of Darkness. But then, I saw that the puma was heading…towards me.

**Annabeth's POV**

The puma leapt at Percy and they tumbled to a corner. The puma bit Percy on the leg but he's invincible, isn't it? I put on my invisibility cap and stabbed the puma into its back. It yelped in pain and took the breath out of me when it kicked me with its hind legs. Percy rolled onto its back and slashed it with Riptide. The puma then retreated to a safe distance.

"Invincibility isn't it?" it said with a fake laugh. "Dipped in the _Apan _at _Thalocan_, didn't you?"

_Apan_? _Thalocan? _Seriously, what are those things? Even as a daughter of Athena, I didn't know what it was saying.

Being the seaweed brain I know, Percy apparently also didn't know what it was talking about either. "Eh, ape man? Thalia is a can? Are you insulting me?"

"Are you insulting me too, Percy? Calling me a can?" Thalia whispered in Percy's ear.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Lieutenant, I allow you to recapitalize Perseus Jackson, but we need to deal with this threat first."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Finished you're little family talk yet?" asked the puma.

"Oh, yes. We have."

Just after Artemis said "We have", the gods burst into action. Thalia, Artemis and Apollo pulled out their bows, Hermes pulled out his caduceus, and Aphrodite pulled out her… perfume.

Percy goggle-eyed at Aphrodite. "How can perfume hurt someone?"

"You'll see, Percy. You'll see."

"Oh, it isn't wise to reveal your weapons so early in a battle. Now you don't have the element of-argh!"

Hades had appeared right next to the puma after deactivating the Helm of Darkness and stabbed it with his sword. Then he quickly leapt out of the way and the gods unleashed a salvo of energy on to the puma.

"Now who says we don't have the element of surprise? If that's what you're trying to say." Said Hades with a smirk on his face.

When the dust cleared, I saw the puma with three arrows filled with pure energy sticking from its shoulder, a Stygian iron sword sticking out of its back and two bronze snakes sticking out of its bottom. There was also some pink mist floating around the puma.

"This mist, _gurgle, gurgle_, _ack, ack. _I can't breathe!" The puma yelled a high-pitched howl and everything became quiet.

"Well… that went well." Artemis said.

Now, Percy. What was your comment about my perfume?" Aphrodite said sweetly.

"Err… nothing."

"It isn't even immortal," Hades said as he spat on the puma. "It doesn't deserve to be a god." Continued with a few vicious kicks to its backside. "Much less a god of the underworld."

Suddenly a few Earth-shattering howls issued from the woods.

"That might not be good." Hermes said as he pulled George and Martha out of the puma.

**Author's Note****: Well, that went well, didn't it? I have just finished my exams so I wrote all of this in one night. Hope you'll like it! And also, please review. Thanks!**


	4. First Wound

**Chapter 3: First Wound**

_Suddenly a few Earth-shattering howls issued from the woods._

_"That might not be good." Hermes said as he pulled George and Martha out of the puma._

_Percy's POV_

All the people who were partying had already went back to their respective homes. The gods were really jumpy on the way back, snatching out their weapons as soon as anything moved. After we arrived back at the hotel, we all had an uncomfortable sleep, as no one could really actually sleep. I could hear Annabeth whimpering in her sleep. It must be a bad dream. But I dare not wake her from her sleep. She might kick me in the groin like what Artemis did to Apollo.

Annabeth woke me up the next morning. Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis were the only gods who were still with us.

After breakfast, Artemis said "You two will still be hunting the Balrog with me and the hunters. We will start our search thirty minutes later."

"So we need to pack up now?"

"No need? We're not going away?"

"Our headquarters is located in this hotel."

"You mean…"

"Yes. We bought the whole building for our uses in Mexico. And who is the god of money?"

"Err… Hermes?"

"Correct."

"He bought the whole hotel?"

"Yes."

"The whole hotel?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" How much money did it cost?"

"Shut up seaweed brain," said Annabeth as she wacked me on the head, "stop asking irrelevant questions."

"That wasn't an irrelevant question!"

_Annabeth's POV_

We were ready to set out now. The hunters were all fidgeting and sharpening their arrows. Thalia must have told them about the incident last night. At last, Artemis walked out of the elevator. The hunt was on.

The Mexican firefighters were still fighting the fire near Mexico City. Artemis said that she could still detect the Balrog, but it had already ventured away from Mexico City. It would be a two day journey to there, so we set up camp in the middle of a forest. The hunters set up the perimeter and commanded the wolves and falcons to keep watch. Artemis separated me and Percy in different tents, because of the 'unhealthy influence' on the hunters.

Thalia joined me as I went to my tent.

"No midnight strolls to Percy's tent." Thalia managed to say before bursting into laughter.

"You shut up at once Thalia or I'll tell Artemis that you are in love with Nico."

Thalia paled at once. "Nico? Death boy? Eww. Not to my taste."

"Then who is to your taste?"

"Uh…Apollo for starters, and-"

"Oh, I'm going to tell that to Artemis that you love her brother."

Thalia paled even more. "Don't you dare, Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia's in love! Thalia's in love!"

"Shut up."

After splitting up with Thalia, I stayed in my tent reading information from Daedalus' laptop. Percy walked into my tent to give me a goodnight kiss, and a few moments later, all went quiet.

All night, I couldn't sleep well. Maybe it was because of the cold weather, or because I had some kind of nagging feeling about monsters. Either way, I was glad that I didn't fall asleep that night.

With a deafening yell, creatures ran out of the bushes surrounding the camp. I scrambled up and grabbed my dagger. The wolves and falcons were already engaging them, so I saw clearly what they were. Serpents. And big ones too. They were snapping at the feet of the wolves, keeping them distracted. There were also creatures that were dog-like, with an additional hand on its tail. Really creepy. Looks like its hands could manipulate, because I saw one of them manipulating its hand into a sword, before plunging it into a wolf, which disintegrated at once.

I raced at once to the headquarters of the hunters. Most of them were already there and strapping armor on. I noticed Percy was not in their midst.

"Where's Percy?" I asked Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said "We are in a battle here, so will you stop worrying about your boyfriend and do something productive?" Still, I couldn't help searching for Percy. I discovered that he was still sleeping through the battle.

"WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN! THERE'S A WAR GOING OUT THERE!"

He jumped up and banged his head against my nose. "Oh! I'm really, really sorry Annabeth. I'm really-"

"You can shut up and help me take this guy down, Percy." Thalia said as she tumbled into the room, with a dog-like thing right on her heels. "You too, Annabeth. Just-"Her sentence ended in a blood-curling scream as another dog-like thing crashed into the tent and stabbed Thalia in the shoulder.

A lot amount of flesh and bone flew out as the dog-like thing pulled out its sword and transformed it into a mace, preparing to bring it down on Thalia's head.

Not if I can help it. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the dog-like thing in the stomach. Unfortunately, I forgot about its tail. It morphed into a sledgehammer and it smashed into my knee as I stabbed it. I could hear the bones crack as I fell to the ground. I could also see some brownish dust floating to the ground before I passed out.

**Author's Note****: That went well, didn't it? Please review. Thanks!**


	5. First Flame

**Chapter 4: First Flame**

Percy saw Annabeth fall to the floor. He threw Riptide at the monster and it disintegrated. The other monster snarled at him and slowly approached. He then took Annabeth's dagger and stabbed it into the monster's chest.

After taking care of Thalia and Annabeth's wounds, Percy left the tent and stepped outside to find complete chaos. He was quite sure he stepped over two huntress' bodies, and also a lot of brown dust. After ten more minutes of ferocious battle, he was face to face with the thing that they were looking for in the first place-the Balrog.

Its skin was black and smoky, with fire and lava streaming out every now and then. It had two great horns sticking out from both sides, which made Percy gape at them until it roared and blasted him back into reality.

Percy readied for a fight but Elisa-their guide, who was a daughter of Demeter-ran right in front of him, blocking his run at the Balrog. He yelled at her to stop, but she either didn't listen to him or couldn't hear him. With a yell, she launched herself at the Balrog. The Balrog grunted as she swiped it with her whip. Elisa was actually holding her own with the Balrog, match its attacks perfectly. Percy started towards them after he decapitated another serpent, but suddenly, the Balrog switched on its flames. Elisa caught the full force of the fire and tumbled away, with smoke rising from her body.

Percy then unleashed his full fury onto the Balrog, extinguishing the flames on its body. He took off and jumped onto the Balrog's head. It shook its head madly, hoping to shake him off. Percy then plunged Riptide into its head, but it merely served to irritate the monster. Then the lava and ash hardened, and Riptide was stuck in the Balrog's head. Its arms blindly trashed around, trying to get Percy off balance. Percy flipped down and landed hard on the ground.

Just then, a sonic arrow shot through the air and exploded right in front of the Balrog. Percy could barely hear anything with his ears ringing so badly. He could only rely on his sight to dodge the wild stampede of the Balrog, who was covered its ears with his enormous hands. He thought he saw Apollo shot a dozen arrows into the Balrog, but with no apparent damage. Apollo then pulled out his two knives and set to work by cutting it into pieces. The Balrog roared again and slashed Apollo with his whip, which was easily dodged by him. Artemis then darted forward, and added her hunting knives into the fray. The Balrog was starting to wither under the combined power of the two gods, but it still wasn't enough.

After quite a long break, with luckily, no monsters around to attack him, Percy's ears slowly adjusted to the heat of battle. He soon added my powers into the battle. A tsunami wave crashed onto the Balrog. It surfaced with its body soaking wet. With a mighty jump, Apollo sliced its head off with a clean strike.

"I killed it! I killed it!" Apollo said with joyful glee.

Just then, a circle of fire rose around the Balrog, and the dead body of the Balrog turned into ashes and floated up into the sky. Then, out of the circle of fire, came a man. He had a black mask over his face and armor over his body. He also had a set of bow and arrows strapped onto his back. He radiated heat as he came closer to them.

"You meddling teens," he said with a sneer, "What do you think you are doing?"

At his first sight of the man, Percy immediately saw the resemblance of the man and Ares. The mere sight of him made him feel like vomiting. Then, after hearing him speak, it ignited the spark deep down in his heart, which escalated into blinding rage.

With a savage yell, Percy threw myself at him. The man suddenly pulled out a staff made of fire and stabbed Percy with it. Only the curse of Achilles saved him from a fiery fate. Even though he was on fire, Percy only felt a tingling sensation all over my body. Even though Percy was not harmed, he completely missed the man and landed behind him. He had to smoother out the flames quickly before it touched his mortal spot. Out of his corner of his eye, Percy saw Apollo and Artemis questioning the man with bows drawn.

After a quick douse of water, he was free of flames. Just as Percy was recovering his senses, the man held his staff of fire under his chin.

"One more step and he's going to burn." The man snarled.

The man seemed to have forgotten that Percy was invincible. Percy slammed his head right into his foe's face. He stumbled back and tried to regain his balance. Artemis and Apollo then shot him with arrows. He quickly pulled them out and replied with a stream of fire. While Apollo and Artemis were busy dodging the flames, the man turned his attention to Percy.

He first shot at Percy with his bow and arrows, but they either shattered when they touched Percy skin or flew past him. The man then engaged him with his staff. His moves were clean-cut strikes, no feints at all, with calm efficiency. Percy rallied and struck back a few of his own. Percy was pushing him back to a small hill when he suddenly burst into flames. With a maniacal laugh, the man started to push him back. The man was starting to look like Ares, with only his blazing eyes visible.

With a hoarse yell, Artemis jumped out of nowhere and kicked the man in the chest. He stumbled back and I used this advantage to stab him in the gut. Brown liquid flowed out of the wound.

"We shall meet again." The man whispered. He started to glow a brilliant gold. I just managed to turn my head quickly enough to avoid being vaporized.

"Did I…just meet a god?" Percy asked Artemis as she put away her bow and arrows.

With an upward glance, Artemis said "Yes, I think so. It may be. Where's my lieutenant?"

"Um… er… a not so serious wound…"

"A wound? When did that happen?"

"Er… about twenty minutes before…"

"And you didn't tell me?" Artemis said with a dangerous undertone.

"Um… yea?"

Artemis stormed away to Percy's tent.

By the time Percy arrived, Artemis had already fixed up Annabeth and trying to patch up Thalia. Thalia's wound was much more serious, with blood gushing out of her wound and moaning at the same time. "Apollo!" Percy heard Artemis yell.

Apollo appeared with a flash of golden light. "Did anybody call me?" He said with a radiant smile.

"Yes! Now do your thing on Thalia. NOW."

"Oh, no. That isn't the way you should talk to the doctor!" Apollo said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut your _(Insert swear word here) _mouth up, Apollo, and save my lieutenant's life."

"Why, my sister needs my help! At last, a breakthrough!" Apollo practically danced with glee.

"Just help me." Artemis said in an exasperated voice.

"Right, little sis. You need help." Apollo managed to say while keeping a straight face. He went to work at once. After a few incantations, Thalia could move her arm easily, although she still moaned and groaned all the time. Elisa was also fixed up, with only a few burn marks left on her body. Annabeth was lucky, and didn't need to hear Apollo singing while he fixed up everybody else.

The battle was pretty intense. Five hunters were killed out of forty-nine, while everybody had different wounds here or there. The hunting wolves and falcons were almost all wiped out. Annabeth had woken up, and Percy was busy handing drinks or bandages to other people the rest of the day.

**Author's Note****: Pew! I used about a week on the fighting scene! I hope everyone liked it. Please Review! Thanks!**


	6. Last Faithful

**Chapter 5: Last Faithful**

The battle had left everybody scared, physically and mentally. They had encountered a dangerous new enemy with different monsters and immortals. A haring experience for everybody. Annabeth now sat in the medical room. She couldn't even move her right arm. But Thalia was much worse. She has a huge wound on her shoulder. The monster pulled out a lot of flesh out of her, and she wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

Just then, Percy walked into the medical station. "Hi!" he said with a smile.

Annabeth turned her head away from him and put on an angry face. "You haven't seen me in the last two hours, thirteen minutes and five seconds. I hate you."

"Gee, Annabeth, I didn't know you were so emotional." said Percy with a frown on his face.

She then swept Percy off his feet and he landed on his back. "Hey, I'm healed! Can I leave the med station now?"

"Great. Just great." Percy grumbled as he massaged his back.

Just then Apollo came in. "Percy, go out now. We've got things to discuss." He said in a serious tone.

"Can I come too?" Annabeth said with my most innocent look.

Apollo grimaced and said "Well, if you want to."

She leapt from the edge of my bed and walked after Apollo and Percy bare-footed. Artemis, Hermes-who had just appeared out of nowhere and Elisa were talking in hushed voices. Elisa glanced up and beckoned us to go over. Putting on a cheerful face, Annabeth asked "Hi! How are things going?"

Nobody even responded. Artemis and Hermes were in deep thought, while Elisa gave me a sad smile. "Uh, what happened?" Annabeth questioned.

Hermes looked up and gave a tired yawn. "Oh, there's nothing. Only a couple of Aztec gods running around causing mayhem. How fun."

"What? Aztec gods? What do you mean?"

"The truth is, Miss Chase, we are not the only gods on this planet."

The demigods all exploded into frenzy. Annabeth was yelling, Percy was shouting, and Elisa was shaking her head agitatedly. Hermes projected his voice and yelled "QUIET!"

The noise instantly stopped. Hermes continued and said, "Believe it or not, there are other gods. Aztec gods, Egyptian gods, Norse gods… most of the gods are real. We aren't alone in this world."

"How come we never met them before?" Percy jerked his finger into Hermes' chest. "And how come you guys never told us?"

Hermes stepped away, shrugged and said, "You didn't need to know. We didn't have any contact with them for over, say two millennia. We had no need to tell you until now."

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"There were magical spells and barriers protecting each family of gods. We had kept contact with the Egyptian gods for some time, but that was broken for…em… some time ago. We haven't heard from the Norse gods for over millennia now, and there never was any contact with the Aztec gods before."

Percy calmed down considerably well, considering his father is Poseidon, famous for his temper. "So."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, your main objective now is to find a guy named Quetzalcoatl."

"Who's that?" Percy questioned.

"Well, he's supposed to be 'the feathered-serpent' in the Aztec myths. He got deceived by his brother, Tezcatlipoca, and now Tezcatlipoca rules the Aztec world."

"So?" Annabeth called out, "If every one of those Aztecs are attacking us, why should we find this one? Who says he won't fight us too?"

"Quetzalcoatl is a cultured god. Remember how the Aztecs made human-sacrifices in history? That time was the time when Tezcatlipoca was the ruler of the gods. Quetzalcoatl forbade the human-sacrifices when he was the ruler. Your mom would love him."

"So you want him to help us?"

"Exactly."

"So where is this guy?" Elisa asked.

Hermes checked his phone, "Hmm… I think somewhere on Easter Island."

"Easter Island? That's about …2841.2 Nautical Miles away!"

"Well, it is, but we bought tickets for you!" Hermes said with a laugh.

"Er… em…" Elisa mumbled while Hermes continued to smile. "By what?"

"Well, duh, Hermes Express of course!" Hermes exclaimed as he turned into a conductor with a flash of light. "All aboard as we arrive in…" The environment slowly faded away and focused again as we arrived in… "Easter Island!"

Wow, Moais! You know, The Moais are monolithic statues, and their minimalist style are related to forms found all throughout Polynesia! They're carved with relatively flat planes, and-"

Percy cut off Annabeth's narrative with a huge sloppy kiss. "Mmmrr…ffegg…"She managed to moan.

"Chop , chop, we gonna move." Hermes clapped his hands together. "No time to make out like they did in the post-80s."

"Making out. What a stupid term. How about lip destroying or eating each other's lips? That's loads better than making out…" Artemis commented.

"Oh shut up Artemis. It's not as if you haven't made out with Orion before…"

Artemis grabbed Hermes with an eye-watering arm-lock. "Take that back or I'll twist your hand into shapes that cannot be repaired by godly means."

Hermes winced as Artemis turned his hand even further. "All right, all right. I surrender."

"Don't just surrender, swear on the River Styx to never say it again."

"Ok, I swear."

"And?"

"On the River Styx."

"Good." Artemis grinned and suddenly twisted the hand even further. Hermes screamed. Oh, it was horrible. "But hearing you scream is even better."

When Hermes' breathing finally got under control, they split up to four groups to scour the island. Annabeth and Elisa, Percy, Hermes, and Artemis. After fifteen minutes, red sparks appeared. That's the distress signal they agreed with. Annabeth and Elisa raced to the spot where the spark originated. Percy was standing right in the middle of a circle of men wearing bird feathers. Silently, they approached closer… and closer… and closer… and suddenly, they pounced as one onto Percy while the girls watched helplessly.

**Author's note****: Phew! Exhausting work for a 12-year-old! Sorry for the long delay. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
